Rescue me
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Gin and Aizen work for the animal protection services. But one day they get called out on an investigation which would change more than one life for the better. An AU fic. Companion piece to my other Gin&Cherry stuff.


The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. Any relation to any existing people, places and names are co-incidental and unintentional. Also, I don't own bleach, but Cherry-chan is mine.

I decided to try something new with this one. It's a different concept, but like all of my other Gin&Cherry fics, this one should be similar in theme and ending. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Rescue me **

It is noon, and outside of a white building known as the department of medical research on the outside of town, a dark blue sedan pulls up. And two men are seen getting out of the car. One, the driver, has deep brown hair and is wearing thick, squared black rimmed glasses. The other, much younger by comparison, has white hair and is of a slimmer build than the other, with half closed eyes that are only just visible under the tufts of his hair. Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. And both are wearing plain clothes that would make them appear suited for job interviews. This was, supposedly, their first day working here.

"This looks like the place"

"Aiya! Looks kinda normal ta me."

"Don't they all?"

They shut the doors, slowly walking up the stairs to the entrance, Aizen pressing the buzzer to alert them that they were here.

"Hello, this is Doctor Johnson here with my colleague Doctor Cliffwood, we're here to see Mr Mayuri…"

They had arrived here as a result of an anonymous phone call, informing them of a case for concern of the animals being kept at this establishment and had been sent to investigate. The both of them had assumed names, assumed identities, and the required forged documentation. They were ready for work.

Aizen turns to Gin, lowering his voice in case anybody heard them.  
"Drop your accent."

After a few seconds the voice of the secretary on the other end of the buzzer replied to them.  
"Okay then Doctor Johnson I'm buzzing you in now."

The door then opened and they stepped inside. Getting themselves into character as they walked in.

Upon entering the building they were greeted with a rather clinical smell. Not overpowering, but still a strong clinical small like one would find in a hospital environment. There was a clear scent of antiseptic in the air.  
They were then greeted by the face of the owner of the establishment, one Kurotsutchi Mayuri.

"Well hello there, I'm Doctor Mayuri. This must be Doctor Johnson and Doctor Cliffwood."

Aizen forced himself a warm smile. "Good morning, it's a pleasure to be working with a man of your standing." Then watching Gin shake Mayuri's hand. Talking to him without his famed accent.

"Pleasure to be working with you." Gin smiled, trying to feign some enthusiasm and fighting back his natural accent.

"Come with me you two and I'll get you two started. Your papers have already been cleared."

They followed, ready to face whatever sights they would witness. But there was only so much that one could prepare themselves for. Out of all their years of experience, there was only so much one could stand. Only so much cruelty to see that one could stomach.

They watched as the scientist then opened one of the cages in which was a white fox, trembling and shaking in fear. The man then reached in to take the fox out, and Gin could only watch and wait as the little she fox whimpered, cowering in the corner. The man had a needle and syringe in his hand. The fox knows what is going to happen next.

Pain.

The fox tries to run to escape but it is useless. The man grasps the scruff of her neck violently, and oh how she did squeal. He holds her with his arm outstretched and readies the needle. The little fox whimpers and cries out but he doesn't hear her.

Gin felt his heart twist and wrench in his chest. Knowing what he was about to do, Aizen, seeing the very slightest of movements from Gin, grabbed his wrist and gave him the most reprimanding of looks. Narrowing his eyes down upon Gin. This was returned with one of the most pained of glances from the latter. All of which was done so discreetly that nobody else noticed.

But if he'd had lost it now, their cover was as good as blown. So they had to stand and watch, armed with their hidden cameras on their shirts.

He injects the needle into one of the foxes back legs, jabbing it in roughly, and how she did squeal. Aizen had to hold on tightly to Gin's wrist to stop him from lunging at the scientist now. It was evident in his face that he would break if the squealing didn't stop soon. If the pain the fox was in didn't stop. Her leg was bleeding and he was clutching her neck tightly and digging in his fingers. He then removed the needle, causing more blood to trickle down. He then threw her back into her cage and slammed the door.

"Right, that's it. We've got what we need." Gin said coldly making Mayuri turn around quickly, with the needle still in his hand. It was obvious what went on here. "Wait. What?"

"We're with the animal protection services, you're being placed under arrest." Aizen had to force him into the wall. "Cuff him Gin"

"With pleasure."

Aizen watched as the 'good doctor' Mayuri was escorted out of the building by the proper authorities. Then catching a glimpse of Gin, who was wandering the halls and looking at all of the now empty cages. The 'test subjects' and their numbers.

One of the victims of the torture and abuse that had been cruelly inflicted upon them – as they had witnessed earlier - was one little white fox, tagged at number 1305. Neither the first nor the last of them.

Aizen watched the little scene of the fox and Gin, who was looking at her and wondering why on earth someone could be so cruel. And how one could so mercilessly inflict pain upon the innocent. These were animals. Living beings.

Her eyes seemed to look deep into him. _"Take me with you."_ they seemed to say. As he watched him hold out his hand and let her lick the back of his hand. _"Rescue me." _With Gin's eyes saying _"I wish I could…"_

Gin looked so sad.

"Come on Gin, we have to go"

The other one sighed, "Alright then."

You could tell that he really did not want to leave the creature all alone again after all that had happened to her. "Bu' what's gonna happen to 'er?"

Much later, after both Aizen and Gin were in the car again. Gin thought that they were going back home, but instead Aizen pulled over to yet another building.

"Why'er we stoppin' here?"

Aizen smiled. "You'll see."

"If this's another assignmen' I don' think I can take it…"

Aizen smiled again. "Oh, you'll see when we get inside."

Gin knew that look. Aizen was definitely planning something.

It was one of the centers that took in the rescued from their assignments. The place that worked under their organisation. Gin was still wondering at why Aizen was making a stop off here of all places. He just wanted to go home. He'd been shaken up enough today. But Gin does not know that this place works under the organisation.

"Come with me Gin."

Gin was following him down the halls of all the kennels with a heavy heart when he came and stopped by one in particular. The one in which that same little white fox was in. Gin gasped, and the little fox ran over to him and jumped up at the bars. Gin knelt down in front of her and laughing in the joy of being reunited with her again with the little fox trying to lick his face. The fact that they had only spent moments with each other didn't matter. There was a connection there between them, like two long lost friends being brought back together again.

"There are just a few papers to sign and then she's all yours."

So much later, after all of the adoption paperwork had been signed and authenticated, they got back into the car and Aizen pulled away. And only when they had gotten onto the open road did Gin finally manage to express words. Having sat there in the passenger seat holding his little Cherry-chan in complete joy and shock for the past half hour.

"Aizen… I owe ya one massive favour, ya know that?"

Sousuke just smiled warmly, still looking at the road stretched out before them.

"I know."


End file.
